til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Keaton
Keaton. Heh. What a doof. But...he might be the only friend I've got in this place. —Journal Description Keaton is a friendly character in Til Morning's Light. He is a ghost who snuck into The Mansion and got trapped in there. Keaton is the only ghost who talked Erica frequently while she was trapped inside, soon he became her only friend in there until Crowes killed him (supposedly). He also was the first to warn Erica about the Bosses, how to get out of the house and that she should found a way out before morning unless she wants to become the next ghost of the house. Backstory Keaton was goofing around one night (probably with friends or family) when he fell into a construction pit, causing him the death. His soul probably vague until he found the mansion on Hamilton. Keaton (bored) got inside the house and found the other ghosts trapped in there, but when Keaton snuck in, he also got stuck to. Because he didn't die there he could walk freely through the mansion without getting trapped in a room but he could not leave the house. Til Morning's Light Keaton found a scared Erica a few moments after she entered the house. He introduces himself and tells her sheknows the mansion "inside out". After Erica met Asa and Edith Keaton appears again, Erica asks him for help due to the fact he said he knew the house really well, he tells her it might be a problem getting out of the house, he explains Erica there is a curse on the house and she must defeat the" bad people" Asa mentioned in order to leave. Later on Chapter 2, Keaton says Erica is getting good at not dying, Erica exclaims why he is not helping her, Keaton as a excuse says he is a ghost and cannot touch things. Then he asks Erica who is Angie and how's the thing about her, Erica realized Keaton was spying on her but she told him anything about Angie anyway, then Keaton tells a little about Constance and that she has to beat all the Crowes Disciples by morning or she'll become a ghost. Keaton reappeared when Erica was on the roof during Chapter 3, she realized all this time Keaton was "trying" to get her killed, until one of the bosses murders her so she get stuck with him, she said Keaton to get away from her and that she doesn't trust him anymore. Later he'll attempt to get Erica's trust back saying he totally regret trying to get her killed earlier and now she can trust him, Erica does not want to listen him and she exclaimes to leave her alone. After Erica defeated Isobelle and Crowes told her he will be waiting in the tombs with Angie, Keaton talked to Erica one last time, he told her how he died, why he is on the house and that Crowes does not have Angie "he's lying" Erica exclaims "something you know al about, right?" Keaton banishes and Erica enters to Crowes' lair. After moments of Erica fighting Crowes, Erica was tired and lying on the ground when Crowes suddenly throw her and energy orb in an attempt to murder her, Keaton bravely stepped between the orb and Erica, he tryed to stop it from reaching her until he couldn't hold the orb for much longer and it ended consuming Keaton, disintegrating and "killing" him. But, at the end of the Credits an audio is played, in which he can be heard talking to Erica after she escaped the mansion, making it clear he didn't die at all in the mansion and somehow he found a way to escape there along Erica. Gallery Keaton happy.PNG Keaton.png Erica scared of Keaton.PNG|Erica scared of Keaton Keaton in the game.png|Keaton on Chapter 5 Keaton abou o die.png|Keaton upon death Keaton 3D model.JPG|Keaton 3D model by Max Hancock Trivia . Keaton has a crush on Erica. . During the audio played at the end of the credits, he makes a little mention of Brooke and Lexie. Saying "Man, those girls suck" . It is unknown how Keaton managed to escape the house after being disintegrated by Crowes. Probably Angie's notebook has magic properties so he used it as a refuge to escape or even the Erica's necklace has a piece of liquid crystal and it also served as a container for him. Otherwise, it's unknown how he escaped. . Keaton is the only ghost who can walk freely through the house. References 1.http://jpad3d.blogspot.mx/2015/09/heya-folks-havent-posted-anything-new.html Modeling Work for Wayforward Technologies Video Game Til Morning's Light!. See Also .Characters Category:Characters